


The Show (His POV)

by Whatsinmyhead



Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smut, no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsinmyhead/pseuds/Whatsinmyhead
Summary: Re-write of my story The Show, this is his (Brandon’s) POV.Read the original first!!





	The Show (His POV)

It was the last night of the tour. It had been amazing, he loved it. He had already made up his mind that he would have her tonight too, before she went off back to whatever life she had before this. He was pretty sure she felt the same as him, wanted him just as much, she wasn't great at hiding it. He was going to make sure she never forgot his band, the few months she’d spent with them and most of all him. He’d made up his mind about this when he first laid eyes on her and it had been all he’d really thought about since then but he hadn't wanted any awkwardness or anything to get in the way of the band so he wasn't sure how but he’d stayed away, not made a single move, he’d restrained himself-until now.

They were killing it on stage though, the crowd were eating out of their hands. Normally he would have had to be dragged off stage but he had his very own after show party planned tonight. She was watching from side of stage, she stood alone as usual and although she was meant to be there if their bassist needed anything he knew that she barely took her eyes off him. Tonight she wouldn't have noticed if the bassist had fallen straight off the stage.

As he was coming back from their second encore he put the start of his little plan in motion. He grabbed her water bottle straight from her hands and took a huge gulp. He knew he hadn't misjudged how she felt as she watched him drink. She couldn't tear her eyes away and the thought made him smile. He kissed her cheek just to play with her some more, mumbled a thanks and went back to his adoring crowd. He stole glances at her as they played. Not many, he didn't want her to know her fate just yet but he wanted to see if he’d affected her. She looked suitably stunned and he just about dragged his mind off her and finished the set very pleased with himself.

After they were done he raced off stage and grabbed her by the hand. She dutifully followed, he thought she looked especially cute tonight with her short shorts and her surprised look. Once they were alone he asked her about the gig just to give himself a minute to get his breath back but she stumbled her words making him giggle. Little lady clearly didn't like being laughed at, he watched her puff herself up like a bird to give herself an ounce of confidence against him. He let her take his bottle from him this time and took in the beautiful sight of her as she gulped it down. He wondered what she thought she was going to do next? He knew from her every movement, every reaction that she wanted him. And he was going to give her more than she had imagined, right now.

She backed a step away as he dragged his eyes up her body to meet hers, she held his gaze for the first time ever. But she'd backed herself against a table, the table he was going to fuck her on. Did she realise that yet? He took a step towards her, he thought she knew. She just didn't know what to do about it. He didn’t think she'd ever quite done this before, neither had he actually. But she didn't need to know that. He took another step towards her, just close enough to touch. She watched him with a fascinated look on her face, he liked that she looked at him like one of his fans. He liked teasing her like he did them, liked that he could drive her crazy. He reached out to touch her hair and delighted in her sharp intake of breath as he did. He ran his hand down her back and stepped closer, pinning her to the table. Her yelp as he did nearly drove him crazy, he could feel her lithe body through his jeans, he wondered if she could feel him getting hard as he pressed against her. He was desperate to touch her more. He held out for a few more seconds, bending his face so close to her just to see if she'd take the bait, and just as she did he grabbed hold of her smooth thighs and lifted her easily up onto the table.  
She finally broke then, she pulled him in to kiss him. Wow, it was everything he’d fantasised, he wanted to drown in her. He kissed her back, seeking her tongue with his, breathing her in but he didn't give it his all just yet. He was still in control at this point, but as she wrapped her legs around him and deepened the kiss he couldn't hold out anymore. Finally knowing for sure that she wouldn't resist him, he broke away from her to tug off those little shorts that had driven him half crazy all day. He vaguely hoped she didn't mind how he was still sweaty from the stage as she got her hands inside his shirt but as she dug her nails into him as he sunk himself into her he no longer cared. He tried to go slow at first, he didn't want to hurt her but, her hands were all over him now and she was lapping and biting at him like an animal, it was driving him insane, he groaned into her neck. He didn't want to be gentle, he wanted it for what it was, a hot, sweaty, desperate, one time thing with a ‘fan.’ 

He gripped onto her ass and ground himself into her harder and faster, she gave him everything, never loosening her vice like grip with her legs she lifted herself to him, opening herself up, giving him better access. He lost himself in her completely until he felt her coming undone in his hands. She was so f*cking hot as she tensed up and cried out grabbing at him, and as she came he lost his composure. He pummelled himself into her, pulling at her hair, nuzzling at her and repeating her name as he followed her over the edge into oblivion.

He kissed her nose as he slowed and as they recovered themselves she smiled up at him ‘I didn't think you knew my name’ she giggled. He regained his ‘rock star’ act slightly. ‘Yeah I knew it the first day, now you won't forget the sound of me saying it will you?’ he smirked at her as he grabbed her hand and headed back to the others, pretty pleased with himself.


End file.
